The Life and Rise of the Uzumaki
by KartUzumaki
Summary: Author's Note
1. Not a Chapter

Hi guys I would like thank everyone that reviewed i have taken ur reviews as motivation to write more and i apappreciate that contractive criticism.

I would also like to say thank you to all of you who have liked, favoured and followed my story, I am really humbled by you as i did not think that anyone would like my story, so for that I truly thank you for that.

Now with that said i have rewriting the first chapter because there was some spelling errors that were pointed out to me so i decided to rewriting it and i plan on releasing a second chapter just don't know when yet.

Another thing is i am looking for a beta reader for my story so if there is anyone interested please pm and will talk on a way forward. Oh and if there is anyone who could do me a favour and make the art work for Iori as i am a terrible at drawing ao if there is anyone please again pm so we could talk about it.

Anyway thank you again for all your support and love u have show me as i am a first time writer, so i truly think you for your support and i hope that u would continue to follow-up on my story.

All thanks.

KartUzumaki


	2. Learning the Truth

**Disclaimer** : i don't own nothing in Naruto attept the own made character or characters that are in the story .

 **Note** :In this story Naruto was adopted by the wife of Kushina's young brother who had survived the distraction of Uzushioguke, and also the women is Rin's aunt, she came to Konoha in search of her sister and Kushina to introduce them to their nephew since her husband had died not so long ago but all she finds is that Kushina and her sister (Tamaki OC )had died in the Kyuubi attack and what was left of Kushina and the Uzumaki clan in Konoha was Naruto, so she decided to adopt him when he was five years old and loved him like he was her son . As to what happens next u are going to have to read and find out .

 ** _This is an AU_**

They looked at the body of the women which they both have called a mother. One was adopted and the other was of the same blood but to them that never mattered. All that matted was that they were a family; a single mother and her two sons making their way in world, suddenly brought to an end they never imagined. This horrible night was one they would not soon forget , the night things changed for them indefinitely the night of October 10th. Now it just the two of them in a world with no mother and no father... Who would love them? Support them even? It was just them, now.

Naruto Uzumaki and Iori Naroha watched as the life left their mothers eyes; the villagers who had broken into their house scrambling away as the ANBU black-ops began catching and arresting them for the crime they had committed . Through the chaos, the two boys barely noticed the Third Hokage came rushing in to survey the these villagers had done to an innocent women. Knowing there was no way he could explain this now to the two boys who had just lost their mother right in front of them ,all he could offer was to comfort them ,as much as possible. So steeling his heart, he approached the two, and as he neared the sight of their tears besides their unmoving mother broke Sarutobi's heart, seeing the hurt clear in their eyes. Gently, he reached out with his hand to them, the two who must be at the tender age of 6.

Naruto and Iori... I would like to say that I am sorry for what the villagers have done to the both of you,"said the Third, his voice sincere.

"What good will that do?"Iori bit out through his teeth, his tone edged with simmering anger.

'I suppose I should have expected that,' thought the Third.

He stood quietly for a moment before he spoke again;"I know what I say to you won't mean or change anything, but please know that you have my most sincerest of apologies. This should never have happened," he added knowing very well that the children's trust in the village, and to same extent in him too, must be wavering.

The duo didn't say anything in reply, but kept quiet, all the while not having removed their gaze from the bloodied form of their mother. But while on the outside they might seem calm enough, an internal storm was taking form on on the inside. She's gone. We're alone. They did this to her, all cycled in Naruto's mind, unable think clearly as he stared at the women who had taken him in and loved him, treated him like a son, gave him a brother, ( even though they didn't get along at first) but now these villagers -these monsters, decided it was a great idea to break into their home and destroyed it ,destroy the house their mother had made for them , a home that was given to him when he had none and they destroyed itbut that could have been replaced, the house could be fixed, and furniture could be re-bought but they did something that he could never forgive them for and no matter how much he tried to paste it, he couldn't all he could see was his mother protecting him and his brother. And they did all because of what? Because he held back the Nine Tailed Fox, didn't they understand that with out him holding the fox back that it would kill them all, didn't they understand that even if they kill him the fox would still come back and finish what it started but he guessed they didn't and the thought it was a good idea to break into their home and attack his family and take away the only women who had seen him as a son and that it was a good idea to take her away from them. These thoughts and emotions welled up inside him, and reached a near boiling point. Red chakra emanated from Naruto's form, leaking out steadily and causing the people in the room to shy away from him, growing wary by the sound. The Third was about to move forward and stop Naruto, but Iori beat him to it , quickly tackling him to the ground in a desperate hug.

"No Naruto don't," Iori shouted, squeezing him harder. "She wouldn't want this. You have to remember, always remember, that she loved us. She wouldn't want to see you give in to your hatred, Natuto. She loved us way too much to see us give in to our hatred like this." Iori was doing his best to try and calm Naruto.

After a moment, Naruto finally came to his senses, calming down. He slumped in his brothers arms, falling asleep after the strain from the kyuubi's chakra. Iori just held him, whispering soothing words to his brother as he slept in his arms, inciting a more comfortable sleep, as much as could be possible after what he'd been through.

It was after that everything changed ; Naruto and Iori became cold towards the villagers, whereas before they were indifferent about them or what they did, because to them, as long as they had their mother with them in the village, the rest could go to hell for all they cared. But now they were all glares, and they only received glares in return.

SIX MONTHS LATER...

It had been six months since that incident and the boys have never been the same.

Naruto had, by now, put up a mask of ignorance and indefference. However, it was as if he were a fox waiting to pounce, and that worried the old Sarutobi more than anything else. Naruto was a dam waiting to burst and the only thing he needed was something to push him over the edge, and that would be that.

On top of that, Sarutobi also had Iori to worry about. He had turned cold to everyone who was not Naruto and had practically shut off his emotions. But it was the coldness in his eyes that worried him... so full of hatred and anger. It was just like Naruto if you paid enough attention, seeing past his mask, there was the same amount of anger and hatred, but, Sarutobi kept reassuring himself that it would get better soon, and that with time their anger and hatred will fade, yet somehow he knew, deep down, that now he and the village were past their forgiveness at this point

At the Academy.

Naruto and Iori sat in the back row of the class room . Things have changed since their mother's death they never smile like they used to and they don't even play with the others or at least try like the last time . Some teachers were happy to see the two boys were in the way were hank some of them were in the killing , breaking in and toutering of they mother, what they didn't know was that they were listening , and were planning their revenge on the people who had a hand in their mothers death. But right know they knew that they weren't strong enough to fight all this people and get revenge on them and the village .

For them it was just a matter of time and patience but for now they will have to content with finishing the Academy as fast as they possibly could.

FOUR YEARS LATER.

It has been four years since than and things were still the same accept for the fact that the Uchiha clan got massacred by Itachi bt he only left his younger brother and his mother Mikoto alive, and after that Sasuke had never been the same. Having been driving into a path of revenge by his very own brother , now back to the story Sasuke had also taken to hanging out with Naruto , Iori and Hinata , (oh did I forget to tell you that the boys had made a friend in Hinata when she was being bullied and the two of them had saved her from bullies) .

FASHBACK 

Hinata was walking around the forest just outside the academy when three boys came from behind her and pushed her to the ground.

"Well if it's one those stack up Hyuuga who think they are better than everyone "said the leader of the three boys

Hinata was scared of the three boys "P-please l-leave m-me a-alone "she studded out.

"Leave you alone I don't think so"the lead bully said as they proceeded to get closer to Hinata .

She just looked down out of fear of what the bullies may do to her"P-please j-just l-leave m-me a-lone I never d-did n-nothin-ng w-rong t-to y-you" she pleaded hoping with all her might that the bullies will just leave her alone.

The bullies just looked at her "leave you alone "the laughed at that "I don't think so "they said as the began to mock and taunting her, some of the three boys were pulling on her hair but they stopped when they saw two boys coming out of the forest , they looked at them as if they were trying to figure out a puzzle the silence was quickly broken by the boy on the right side of the lead bully .

"Waitaren't those the two kids that our parents told us to stay away from" he asked . The other two nodded also being told the something by their parents.

"Yeah we are "replying Iori simply .

"Now get out of here before we make you" said naruto with a serious face.

"As if you losses can make us do anything. Well I'd like to see you try" said the leader of the bullies smugly

And that's all Naruto and Iori needed to hear. Iori was the first to move as punched the closest one to in the noise and drawing blood first , before the bullies could recover from the shock of seeing their friend get his broken naruto puched the leader before he can fully recover as he followed through with the puche he twisted mid-air and kicked the bully in the face. Then they started to beat the bullies and switching them between the two of them , on the sidelines Hinata watched in ameziment at what the two boys were doing for her.

When the fighting was done she had thanked the two of them and since than the three of them have been friends .

FASHBACK END

Sasuke had joined them when Naruto had saved him from a horde of fangirls but in reality that was just an accident on naruto 's part when he was just opening the door to go out for a walk after training with Iori , Sasuke came running in and hiding behind the door , Naruto just looked at him for a second than at the horde of fangirls who had stopped at the front of his home and since the fangirls had been told to stay away from him and iori they had stopped at their front gate and watched as Naruto and Iori came out to the site of sasuke panting on their front lawn .

And since then the four of them had been friends but Sasuke and Iori could see that for hinata and naruto it was more than that for them .

But know matter what, the brothers couldn't forgive konoha for what they did to their mother, and they had been planning on leaving the village to find their own way in the world and rid themselves of konaha and, its hate to find somewhere they can live without the hate that follows them in konoha. They had been going through there mothers old things to see if they could find anything that could be of any help to them but they haven't found anything yet .

They had decided that they will go ance their are gennin or during the chunnin exams (which they know about thanks to spying on the Hokage and the jounin ) they memorised the gate guard schedule as well as the ANBU's .

They had told their friends about their plan of leaving the village , they both had different reactions to the news while they understood why they had to leave it still hurt Hinata that she won't be able to see(especially Naruto) them again and tell Naruto how she feels .

Elsewhere

"Sir we have found something" said a man wearing a jounin attire running into an office and kneeling down in front of the man sitting behind the desk . The man looked up from what he was reading on the desk and looked up, revealing crystal blue eyes that looked at the kneeling man waiting for him to continue with his report.

Seeing that his Lord was waiting for him to continue he started speaking "My lord one of our spies in the leaf has brought new information to us"

"What is the new information that he has found ?" asked the Lord

"Sir your daughter and daughter-in-law both gave birth to son's" said the Jounin

The man's eyes widened in surprise and than slowly a smirk made its way on to his face , than it slowly turned into a small laughter .

'So I have two heir's it seems ' the man thought with a smile on his face. Than he turned back to his subordinate and said " Tell the spy keep an eye on them and make sure nothing happens to them and report everything that he sees back to me understood . And when you see an opportunity to approach them do so with Caution" the man said.

"Yes my Lord" said the Jounin as he stood up and left to complete his mission.

'Soon Kushi-chan and Kei-kun I will have our family together again.' Thought the the man as the light shown on him, showing red hair with a few gray strands of hair on his head with a long scar going down his face from his eye to his cheek. Along with long a gray moustache that is tied at the bottom of it.

He was wearing a dark blue kimono with with waves at the bottom of it and sparil like the one on the backs of the Jounin and Chunnin of the Leaf Village accept this one was white.

The man stood up and turned in the room and walked deeper in and disappearing into the darkness.

So that the first chapter i hope u enjoyed it .


End file.
